How Lucky
by saiyurin
Summary: Taiwan's lost the key to her dorm room, Vietnam's out of town, so who is she to stay with for the night? / Warnings and more elaborate description/explanation stated inside.
1. Chapter 1

^^; Gakuen AU-ish, human names. Request from TikaElric7, who requested a lemon or lime, which I have almost no experience writing. I've written probably 2 in my lifetime. OTL So I'm sorry if this turns out bad, at least I tried? And practice makes perfect! Don't worry, there's actually nothing graphic or whatnot in this chapter-I decided just to put up what I have so far to see what you think. The farthest they get is some kissing. xD I mighttt have to put up the next part on my tumblr alone and just link, since apparently doesn't allow explicit anything. I don't really want to break any rules. :(

Mei = Taiwan  
Xiang = Hong Kong  
Ana = Vietnam  
Siem = Thailand  
Kiku = Japan  
Yao = China

I hope you enjoy it so far. -bows- R&R is always appreciated and read ~  
Btw, Byuuchan, please, if you ever see this, click back. Please don't ever read it. XD I'll scar your innocent brain.  
Here we go!

Btw, apostrophes + italics = thoughts. Just Italics means sounds, etc.

* * *

"Oh crap."

Mei searched relentlessly through her schoolbag, desperately looking for any sign of her room keys. It was only after she had dumped the contents out that she finally concluded she had lost them, and sighed in exasperation.

'_How unlucky.'_

It was dark outside and most everyone was already asleep. She had gotten to the dorm just before eleven, which was when the doors locked. Being a part of the anime, Asian, art, and music clubs really kept her busy after school, though she enjoyed every second of them. However, all Mei wanted right now was to jump into bed, throw the covers over her head, and sleep.

'_Ana! She'll let me stay with her!'_ she optimistically thought, and hurried to the Vietnamese girl's room. Ana's room was a floor below hers, floor number three.

However, once she arrived there, Mei saw the light was off. She tried knocking anyways, but there was no answer. As a last resort, the Taiwanese girl tried calling her friend, tiredly pressing the buttons on her cell phone and praying for Ana to pick up.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

Mei's spirits brightened when she heard the line pick up, a familiar voice on the other end.

"Mei?"

"Ana! Where are you?" Mei said hurriedly.

"Huh, didn't I tell you? I'm out of town for a seminar for students from Southeast Asia." Ana replied nonchalantly.

Mei felt her insides go sour again.

"Oh, I see… okay, uh, never mind then." She mumbled dejectedly.

"Is something the matter?" Ana sounded truly worried.

"Uhm well, I kind of… lost the keys to my room and have nowhere to stay, and the doors just locked so there's no where else for me to go…"

Mei felt her voice rising the more she told Ana, and had to work hard not to start crying. Where would she stay? Lights out were when the doors closed, she'd be punished if she was roaming the halls at night for no reason.

"Oh gosh Mei, I'm sorry… Couldn't you stay with… one of the boys? You _have_ known some of them for longer than you've known me. I don't think they'd mind too much, unless one of them happens to, you know, _like _you or something."

Both of them giggled.

"Well, I'll see. I think most of them are already asleep… from where I'm standing, I can only see one light on."

Mei stared through the darkness at the dim light illuminating from under one of the doors down the hallway. Being as panicked as she already was, she couldn't remember who the occupant of the room was. Slowly she made her way down the hall, trying to walk as soundlessly as possible.

"Try there. If they don't let you stay, tell them to let you, or I'll beat them with my rice paddle when I get back!"

The Taiwanese girl laughed again. Ana could always make her feel better. She wasn't even scared of asking whoever lived there anymore. She probably knew them—no, she _did_ know them. She just wasn't sure who it was exactly. Mei knew everyone in her dorm, though the familiarity varied.

"Okay. I'm here. Now all I have to do is—..."

Her sentence was cut off when the door to the room opened, the occupant finishing her sentence for her.

"…ask if you can stay, right?"

Mei nearly dropped her phone in surprise. She hadn't heard him walking around in his room, which was odd. The dorm's floors were wooden. If someone was walking around inside their room, and you were just outside it, you would be able to hear their footsteps.

But then she registered _who_ had opened the door, and it didn't surprise her so much anymore.

"Ana, I have to go." And with that, Mei shut her phone before directing her eyes at the person standing before her.

"Xiang, this is your room?"

"Mmhmm." He replied slowly, leaning against the doorframe casually while staring back at her. He seemed less reserved than usual; his hair was a mess, he had glasses on, and he was in his pajamas already. Mei raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I needed somewhere to stay…?"

He said nothing and instead motioned her to come inside first. She did so, and he shut the door behind her.

_Click._

He returned to where he apparently had been before she arrived, sitting on his bed reading a book. Xiang picked it up and began reading. Mei stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure what to do.

After some silence, she spoke up again.

"Uhm, you didn't answer my question…"

He looked up at her over his glasses.

"When you panic, your voice is louder than you think." He replied. "And since my hearing is so good, I could hear you clearly even if you were all the way down the hall."

"Oh. So… uh, can I stay here, please, just for one night?"

He smiled at her, that slow, small, rare smile of his.

"I let you in, didn't I? I don't mind, and Siem isn't here, so there's a spare bed." Xiang pointed to the neatly made bed across from his.

Oh, right. Siem was from Thailand, which meant he was out of town at that same seminar Ana was attending.

"Won't he mind? Some random girl sleeping in his bed without his knowledge or consent…"

Xiang let out a soft laugh and got up, taking her schoolbag from her in an effort to show she really was welcome. She let him take it, and he hung it on a rack beside his own.

"You're not random. And you know him, he's kind and carefree. Don't worry. Do you have any clothes with you?"

Mei flushed in embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands while shaking her head.

"Don't laugh, but all I have are the clothes I'm wearing now, and my P.E. uniform, which kind of smells."

The Cantonese boy patted her head fondly.

"The P.E. clothes are fine if you're comfortable sleeping in them." He leaned forward, meeting her eyes.

"And it's hard to believe you of all people would stink. You… always smell nice." He said quietly.

With that, Xiang retreated back to his bed, and Mei scurried over to her bag to retrieve her clothes, her face blushing madly. She hurried to the bathroom in an effort to hide this reaction.

After shutting the door behind her, she stood over the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. As predicted, her cheeks were indeed all kinds of shades of red. She washed her face and proceeded changing from the black school uniform into the red-and-white P.E. uniform. Mei let her mind wander around, thinking about the current situation.

'_Well, I'm lucky it's Xiang instead of say, Yao or Kiku… Xiang is far easier to be around compared to those two, and he's always treated me nicely. I've known him longer than both Kiku and Ana, and we had a fun childhood when he was around. Yes, I'll be okay here. I just hope he doesn't say anything that will make me react like… that again.'_

She pulled the red shorts on, and then donned the loose white shirt. The academy's physical education uniform was anything but elaborate or attractive. Mei folded her normal uniform neatly, then unlocked the bathroom door and made her way back out to the bedroom. The only thing she left on from the day was her black knee socks. It had been cold lately, and she wanted to take no chance on the chill of the wood floors. She didn't like cold things. The Taiwanese girl listened to her footsteps as she crossed the room from the bathroom to her schoolbag, before stuffing her uniform in it.

Mei turned her attention back to Xiang, feeling nervous again when she already found his attention was already on her—he was looking at her curiously.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She asked, resisting the urge to fidget. Her face was getting warm again…

"…N-Nothing." He replied quickly, and turned back to his book.

She sighed and made her way over to him, plopping down on the edge of his bed beside him. He was sitting with his back against the headboard, his legs in a criss-crossed fashion. She had a hard time sitting directly beside him without almost sliding off.

"Are you studying?" she glanced over his shoulder at the book he was reading.

"Not really. Reading is a hobby I picked up when I lived with Arthur, since his house was kind of boring and he had tons of books."

"Oh?" Mei learned toward him slightly, resting her small chin on his shoulder. She didn't notice him stiffen. "Hm, no wonder you're so smart. I don't really find reading all that fun, honestly."

He chuckled at her statement, and pushed his glasses up when they started to slide down. Xiang moved over some so she could sit beside him comfortably instead of perching on the edge of his bed. She relaxed more and poked at his cheek, like she used to before when they were little, before leaning on his shoulder.

"Why don't you wear your glasses more? You look smarter and really cool with them on."

"Are you saying I only look moderately smart and semi-cool when I wear contacts?"

"Pfft, you know that's not what I meant…" she sighed.

"It's your way of wording things…" was his only response.

"What time is it?" She asked softly, her head still resting on his shoulder.

Xiang glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Almost twelve."

Mei groaned. It was so late; she was going to be tired as hell tomorrow.

"We should sleep." She stated.

"But I'm not tired." He retorted.

She put her chin on his shoulder again, staring at his profile.

"But you will be in the morning, if you don't sleep~"

"But I'm not-…"

He had begun to say something while turning his head to meet her eyes, but when he did, he found his face within inches of hers.

"…like you." He finally finished, quietly.

She stared at him, and he at her. Mei felt her face redden again, even more so when she noticed Xiang's face was red too. She leaned back quickly, putting some distance in between them again, an attempt at calming her hammering heart. She didn't notice she had absentmindedly put her hand over her chest as well.

"Uh. S-Sorry. That's okay, I'll be off to sleep then." She said nervously, avoiding his gaze. The dark-haired girl could still feel his eyes on her, and definitely knew meeting them again would cause her face to flush yet again. "Are you still going to read?"

"Hm… no." Xiang reached over and turned the desk light lamp off, flooding the room in darkness except for the red illumination of the digital clock. Before Mei could let her eyes adjust to the sudden lack of light, she felt Xiang's hands on her wrists, pulling her towards him and into his arms.

"Wh-what are you doing…?" She asked nervously, hearing her heart pounding in her ears. The darkness could hide her blushing face, but it couldn't hide the uneasiness in her voice. All she heard was a quiet hum in response, while he was already pulling her down onto the bed with him.

"Sleeping." He finally whispered.

"But I-I said…"

Before she could finish, she felt something warm against her mouth, felt her insides turn inside out from surprise and pleasure. It took her a moment to realize Xiang was kissing her, gently and softly. She didn't mind, not at all. Mei didn't pull away; instead she exerted her own amount of pressure against his lips to let him know how she felt.

When they finally parted, both were breathless, and she felt dizzy. Whether the dizziness was result from lack of air or happiness or confusion, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was lying on his bed, he loomed inches above her, and… she wasn't _that_ sleepy anymore.

"Mei, you need to watch how you word things…" He mumbled.

"What do you… mean?"

"Hm."

And he kissed her again, with more force this time. She returned the pressure as well as she could from the position she was in; she would put her arms around him, but his hands were still on her wrists. Not that she minded, anyway. Having his hands on her wrists, keeping her under him—it gave her a kind of thrill.

They parted again, and she tried to get more words in.

"What's… gotten into you?" She managed.

"Oh, I've liked you for a long time, you're staying in my room when my room mate is out, and you're actually returning my kisses, that's all." He replied.

"Xiang, I—"

"Shhh, Mei."

"But I…"

He silenced her by moving his lips to her neck and kissing her there, giving her an odd sensation that made her gasp. The Asian boy trailed his lips down her neck until he reached her collar, then he paused.

"Do you like this?"

She nodded, though shyly and slowly. Mei didn't know she would like this kind of thing, especially with Xiang, but she'd rather not lie to him or herself. It's not like they would get in trouble if they were found like this anyways—the school didn't prohibit relationships, it actually encouraged them. Since the students were from all over, it took relationships as a good thing, a chance for cultures to further interact and relate. But, that wasn't what Mei wanted to think about at that moment.

"C-Can you let me go?" She said weakly.

"Mm… no. You are _mine_ right now."

His reply sent shivers all the way down her... but in the best possible way.

* * *

There it is so far! Megane!HK would be hot, don't you thiiiink? |D

What do you think? I'm pathetic, I know... orz. I'm sorry if it's bad! I'll try my best to improve. Stuff like this isn't exactly my *~forte~*.  
I have two requests besides this one, and I'm going in order, so this one happened to be first. Don't think I've forgotten about the other requests, because I haven't. :) I'm having some fun brainstorming about those heh.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IT IS, oh dear. orz

Warnings; not-too-explicit lime/lemon (IDK REALLY), probably unskilled writing of such, cheese, etc. etc. Most the same warnings from the last chapter.  
I hope you enjoy it, at least. ;u ;

Thank you for the kind reviews on the previous chapter, I hope I don't fail your expectations with this one. ;w;

* * *

He kissed her once more before she could protest, and again, he kissed her differently than the previous times. His lips seemed to move against hers, and Mei felt herself wanting more, more, more. This alone didn't seem to be enough to satisfy that desire—that _need_—to taste more of him. She parted her lips and he complied with her silent request, taking advantage of her open mouth and sliding his tongue in, exploring her mouth as if on a time limit, quickly, but still _oh so_ skillfully. She made a whimpering sound, and he pulled back, his face inches from hers, both of them breathing heavily.

"Xiang, I meant let my wrists go, _please_." She breathed out hurriedly.

"Mmhmm." He did as told, and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close, this time being the one to initiate their mouths meeting yet again. Even this time, when Mei felt Xiang's lips against hers, the sensation she felt never eased or disappeared, it only increased. Along with the increasing feeling inside her mind and body, came the increasing wave of a desire, a want, a _need_—to touch more of him, to feel more of him, to _have_ more of him.

She didn't want to be his only _then_; she wanted to belong to him _always_. And she wanted the same for him, wanted to claim him, wanted to make him hers and hers _only_.

Mei combed her fingers through his soft brown hair, wanting to pull him closer, closer. Their lips continued moving against one another's, tongues exploring, tasting, taunting each other. When they finally parted again, Mei felt like she was lightheaded from breathlessness, yet loved every moment of it.

She didn't remember when she had closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she could make out Xiang's features alit in the red light of his digital clock. His breathing was heavy, his hair a mess. His glasses were askew, and Mei could just make out the flush on his face. His eyes, dark and staring back at her, were filled with all kinds of emotion. She sighed softly and smiled at him, before closing her eyes and leaning up to kiss him gently on the forehead.

Xiang raised an eyebrow at the sudden act of gentleness, but kept his mouth shut when he felt Mei swiftly push him over and roll on top of him, switching their positions. They kissed again, mouths open and needy, hands roaming wherever there was to touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking a chance and inching her shirt up to touch her hot skin. Her hands made their way to the collar of his pajamas, pulling at it first before beginning to slowly undo the buttons on it.

"Mei, you're okay with this…?" Xiang questioned hesitantly, his voice low and breathy.

"As long as you are." She whispered in reply.

Before long, both shirts were off, and both teenagers took their time in exploring the newly exposed parts of one another's bodies. There were kisses wherever there was bare skin, touching, exploring, more kisses, the occasional bite and lick, a muffled moan or cry of pleasure whenever a sensitive spot was discovered. Hands roamed, limbs were entangled, skin was pressed against skin. Both could feel the sensation building both inside them, only taunting the feeling by excessive touching, kissing, feeling.

They had switched positions somewhere in-between, and Mei again stared up at Xiang with hazy eyes, her hands wrapped around his neck.

She ran her hands up and down his thin but firm body, exploring it, claiming it. He did the same to her, gingerly massaging at her porcelain skin, massaging her breasts, eliciting soft cries of pleasure from her, all of which went straight to his groin. Her voice only seemed to edge him on, make him want more, more, _more of her._

"We have to be quiet." She stated, her small voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course we will." He replied, a half-smirk forming on his lips as he leaned forward to kiss at her neck again.

She tugged at his pajama pants and he at her shorts, both being unable to suppress the building desire inside both of them. Eventually both garments came off, along with undergarments, and again both took their time in touching, exploring, claiming each other. One of his hands eventually made its way between her legs, finding a sensitive spot and touching her _just right_. The Asian girl gasped at the sudden sensation and felt herself jerking against his hand, while swiftly slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound she made. Xiang pulled her hand from her mouth and greedily kissed her again, suppressing her moans as he continued to touch her, his fingers slowly rubbing against her.

With Mei's cries growing more urgent, Xiang was finding it hard to keep his air of composure he so normally had. The pulsing feeling between his legs _needed_ relief, needed it badly. So he pulled his hand away, hearing nothing but her shallow breathing and his racing heartbeat in his ears. The Asian boy positioned himself accordingly, staring down at Mei lovingly for a few seconds before pushing himself in slowly, _slowly_, ever-so slowly. He felt her nails digging into his back, heard her little whimpers and whispered sorry, sorry, _I'm so sorry for hurting you like this_ over and over; he felt the heat both her body and his own was radiating, and shut his eyes tight in order to push away the overwhelming urge to _move_. For the love of all that was good and holy, she felt so _good_ around him, and the only thing he wanted at that moment was to move, to thrust further inside her—but he valued her well-being more, and continued counting in his head, suppressing his desire, until she touched his cheek and mouthed _it's okay_.

He nodded at her and slowly began a rhythm; a slow, taunting rhythm that made Mei shut her eyes and throw her head back in delight, feeling him finally move. The pain she felt quickly dulled and melted into pleasure, sensations that made her body react and move against his. The rhythm quickly gained momentum as he pushed in and out faster, faster, _faster_, while hands were in hair and hot skin pressed against hot skin. Both felt their thoughts fading into nothing, lost in the heat of one another. Both moaned and panted and gasped for air against the other's mouth, trying hard to keep themselves quiet in the dim light of the room. Sweat glistened on their skin and only made moving easier and much more enjoyable; it was as if anywhere touched became hypersensitive and contributed to the sensation. Before long, Mei felt herself meeting Xiang's thrusts, growing closer and closer to the release both so relentlessly wanted. Eyes closed long ago, leaving the two to concentrate only on the feelings building inside each them.

'_More, more..'_

It was so _hot_, and both were _so close_, just a little more and…

He swallowed hard, pulled out almost all the way, then pushed inside again as quick as he could. Mei's hips bucked, her head was thrown back, and she gasped as the sensation inside her finally exploded and took her over, flooding her with an indescribable pleasure that was oh so _good_ and making her see stars behind her eyelids. Xiang found release soon after, the feeling of her contracting around him pushing him over the edge and making him let out a low groan, panting heavily as he drowned in his own state of bliss.

He narrowly collapsed beside her, but while keeping his hands around her waist as if he never wanted to let her go. She clung to him as well, her small arms wrapped gingerly around his neck. Both waited for their breathing and hearts to slow, before Xiang broke the silence and whispered something, his breath hot in Mei's ear.

"I do love you, you know."

She smiled at him.

"You know, my first thought after losing my keys was something pretty negative, but after this turn of events, I think it was quite the opposite." She whispered back shyly.

"Your keys got lost, our friends are out of town, and then..."

"Such luck I have."

"How lucky, more like."

Mei blinked at him, remembering she'd said almost the exact same words earlier this evening. She wondered if Xiang could read minds for a moment, but put it off and giggled.

"Goodnight to you too."

She kissed him quickly and fell asleep, still in his arms.

* * *

"Mei, you look so tired today!" Ana exclaimed, poking the Taiwanese girl's cheek. Mei turned to her tiredly and nodded.

"I am. Not really complaining, though." She yawned, and her Vietnamese friend raised an eyebrow.

"Any _particular_ reason why?" Ana smiled mischievously. Mei turned her face away, trying to hide the blush already spreading across her face.

"N-Not really."

Ana inched closer and lowered her voice, her brown eyes glinting.

"Oh Mei, don't think I didn't recognize whose voice that was before you hung up on me. A certain Cantonese boy who also looks quite tired himself this morning, I'd say~"

Mei turned quickly back to Ana and shushed her, her face full blown red already.

"You'll say nothing, you know nothing."

"Know nothing about what?" Ana said sarcastically, before getting up, pulling Mei up with her. Mei already knew her friend had figured it out, but trusted her. She smiled and went along with Ana, and they walked off to class together.

Along the way, they passed Xiang and Siem—they didn't talk, but Mei timidly waved and smiled at him, content when he returned the gesture. As they parted ways, a similar thought went through both their minds:

'_How lucky am I to have fallen in love with her.'_

'_How lucky am I to have fallen in love with him.'_

_

* * *

_DLFGS;JDFGJS'RTGI'S -dead-  
I really hope that was okay. ;A; I'm so not used to writing this kind of thing. I sincerely sincerely SINCERELY apologize if it was unenjoyable.

So yeah, to clear things up, Mei does love Xiang, but she's never really thought too much about it or known it because she's so used to him. Yeah. You can love someone without really knowing it? I hope that works. ^^;;;;

Thank you to anyone who read this the whole way through. -bows- Until next time, then. ^^

Remember, comments/reviews are always welcomed, loved, and read~!


End file.
